


Don't make a sound, I know they're watching (they're watching)

by Everest21



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, My first taggin yay!!!, Riding, Top Erik, Topping from the Bottom, all the kids are only mentioned, not voyeurism but Sean thought he heard something so idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: ''You make a beautiful picture like this, my friend’’ the telepath said. Grinding his hips faster and a little bit too hard but Erik seems to like it, so he kept doing it. ''It is a shame to get off just from this…’’ he said absently. His lover hummed in disapproval.''We can keep doing this or move onto something more corporal.'' the man suggested. At that, Charles frowned.''I told you, Erik. The kids are out there and now that they’re silent they would hear us if we do what you want us to do.'' for some reason he was so stubborn about them not having sex. But Erik was sure as hell Charles was playing games or just nervous of doing it on another place that wasn’t a motel room on some desert road. He would need to convince Charles to forget that absurd idea of his.





	Don't make a sound, I know they're watching (they're watching)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... mmm Hi? I'm Jesse and this is my first fanfic EVER, and If it's not that obvious, English's not my first language, so writing something on another tongue's scary because of the mistakes and all that... but I want to give something to all those people who write on a daily basis. I been reading fanfics for almost 4 years now, and this is my way to come out of the shadows, I think?  
> It was fun to write something and Cherik is my main pairing to write about right now, so if you have prompts, that would be awesome!! While writing this I was running by my new motto: ''Write whatever comes to your head now and worry about writing them in character later''. 
> 
> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

Erik wasn’t  the type of man who showed his emotions to others so easily, it was his way to keep them away from him. When he had met Charles that didn’t change much, Charles was always so kind and soft with everyone because it was his way to be. But Erik, he was always waiting for the worst to come, even though there was no evil to wait for. Not with Charles around. The same day Moira, Charles and him came back from Russia and after the ‘incident’ with the children when they thought it was okay to almost destroy the CIA facility down, Charles and Erik sheltered on the privacy of their room. Actually, It was the room Moira assigned to Charles on their first night there when he pulled out Erik from the cold water, but over the months of deep and meaningful conversations, many chess games and little touches on the privacy of the motel room when they were on the road finding more of their own, they became so much closer. So much closer that they are lovers now, even if no one else know about them, and Erik bet Raven would be the one who finds out first of them all, she is always listening and analyzing all their moves due her curious nature. Erik is fond of her because she’s really a wonder and very powerful, but her personality is her biggest quality.  
  
Erik likes Charles’ children, he really does, but sometimes  they are a little bit annoying and their presence are not always wanted, like right now. Raven and the others are chatting on the room just across Charles and Erik’s, clearly, they are not planning on going to bed early tonight and all their noise it's getting on Erik's nerves. Charles and Erik had little to none time alone when they were with Moira and the others in Russia, so naturally, they will jump into each other the moment they had a room for themselves. When the door was finally closed behind them, they crashed together on a deep kiss full of encapsulated passion and their hands traveled the body of the other with need.  
  
''There is no way we’ll do much more than kissing'' Charles had said. Even though he kept taking his clothes off. They were almost naked now, Erik on his back and Charles above him with nothing but their briefs on. They were rutting against each other not rushing to get off just yet but the friction was almost too good to bear.  
  
''Yeah? How is that?'' Erik asked. He was giving Charles’ collarbone a treatment of pepper kisses and light bites, loving the responses from the other. Erik would never say it aloud but he loved when Charles was this careless and responsive at Erik’s touches. ''You are not in the mood anymore or what?'' he said, keeping his trail of kisses on his lover’s skin. The man above him chuckled at those words.  
  
''You really can tell that I am still on a good mood, love’’ he makes it clear rolling his hips down and there was an unmistakable member pressing against his hard one. He took a deep breath and Charles chuckled a little bit more. ''I want you, darling. I really do but a bunch of kids are just outside across the corridor and they surely don’t want to heard a pair of old men doing loud noises and I don’t want them to get traumatized or something either.’’ Erik looked at him in disbelief.  
  
''Are you aware that those 'kids' are not so young and then they’ll do the same thing with other people in the future?’’ he said. ‘’And I could bet that more than one of them had this kind of ‘interaction’ with another person before. And I’m sure as hell Darwin being older he h-’’ Charles instantly punched (lightly) him on the shoulder, annoyed.  
  
''Don’t run wagers with those kids' virginities. A reminder, my little sister is in there too, so be double careful with that, mister.’’ he wasn’t that mad at Erik, and he painfully knew that his sister will someday (he wish not so soon) find a nice guy and ‘do the do’, but it was awkward to hear it from another person now and aloud. ‘’If you still want to keep kissing me and maybe some other things do it now, if not, well I could dress up again and go out for a walk or something else.’’ He looked down staring at Erik’s eyes and a little smile spread across his face.  
  
''Fuck that walk of yours.’’ he said, and Charles smiled too.  
  
They met on a new kiss, quickly it became an open-mouthed one. Charles was letting little breathy moans out of his red lips and was touching his lover’ exposed torso, lowering his head he kissed his collarbone going up to his long neck. There, he is trying to make a mark and when Erik let out an incoherent mumble he stops what he was doing and recall the man telling him he wasn’t so fond of lovebites on himself but for sure he loved the little marks on Charles’ skin. So he kept doing his previous duty and spread kisses all over his exposed neck, Erik hummed contently and his hips began to move in circles trying to get some friction against his groin.  
  
''Take them off.’’ Erik demanded breathlessly, and Charles was not sure to what pair of clothing he was referring, Erik’s or his, but he pulled off his own pair of briefs and when he was completely nude, he put his hands under the elastic of his lover’s underwear and when Erik didn’t protested, Charles pulled off those as well. Being naked, and pressed up against another naked body, was… interesting. He felt exposed and his skin was itching with the heat of hot skin on his but it was wonderful, nevertheless. The young mutants on the other room were laughing and cheering Alex to do a trick for them, and Charles suppresses an urge to get up and walk all the way to them and give them a _'safety talk'_ so they would not burn the whole place down. But instead, he focuses on the man beneath him, his pupils were blown wide and pleasure visibly on his features. Charles kissed him once more.  
  
''You make a beautiful picture like this, my friend’’ the telepath said. Grinding his hips faster and a little bit too hard but Erik seems to like it so he kept doing it. ''It is a shame to get off just from this…’’ he said absently. His lover hummed in disapproval.  
  
''We can keep doing this or move onto something more corporal.’’ the man suggested. At that, Charles frowned.  
  
''I told you, Erik. The kids are out there and now that they’re silent they would hear us if we do what you want us to do.’’ for some reason he was so stubborn about them not having sex. But Erik was sure as hell Charles was playing games or just nervous of doing it on another place that wasn’t a motel room on some desert road. He would need to convince Charles to forget that absurd idea of his, Erik wasn’t a man of showing emotions or being so open like Charles, telling others they were special and wonderful or even beautiful. It was hard, but for him, Charles was all those things and much more and when they were alone, he wanted nothing but to kiss him deeply and tell him how good Charles make him felt. And if he wanted to move this ‘thing’ to something more interesting, he would need to ask nicely. And he does know how to do that, he can visually his lover’s face already.  
  
Erik pulled the other man by his neck so he can be closer to his face, he kissed him deeply on the lips and then he put his right hand on Charles groin, and he began to caress him firmly. The man let out a long and shaky breath, leaning onto Erik’s touch, his hand around his lover’s length moving up and down with a slow speed. Charles likes it faster, and when he said that to Erik he stops abruptly and Charles groans at the lack of attention on his member. Erik smiles at him and kissed his lips once more.  
  
''Do you like to have your dick played with? Don’t you?’’ he asked roughly. Charles gasped, not sure of how to respond. So he just nodded lightly and Erik hummed thoughtfully. ''That’s what I thought. So, Can I touch you the way I know you want me to do it, Schatz?’’ Charles was a little less worried about the other mutants but he nonetheless said…  
  
''But E-Erik the…’’  
  
''Yeah, I know what you’re going to say Charles, but why give a fuck about them right now, hmmm? They are busy with their own stuff,  and even if they can hear us, the little shits deserve it, due to their bad behavior from earlier. Don’t you think so?’’ Charles indeed thought about punish them somehow for what they did, but never something like that. He put some distance between their bodies and let out a deep breath, not so sure of what to do with that.  
  
He really wanted to have sex after so many infructuous encounters on motel rooms, bathroom stalls or the back of a car. But the minds of the young mutants were so loud in his own head that was almost impossible to ignore them. Even though he could make them forget what happened, that would be a little too much. He can hear Hank talking about some project he’s working on, and the others cheering him, and then, a strong hand circled one of his wrist.  
  
''You’re thinking too hard, Charles. Let them have some time for themselves, and you need to do the same. You can be their savior, their professor or whatever you want to call yourself, later.’’ He brought both hands up his own stomach, slowly, he touched his belly and ran his fingers through the light hair there. His hand didn’t stop there, he kept moving it on his skin and when he reached his sensitive nipples, he pinched them gently. A groan left his mouth unconsciously, and his eyelids were closed tightly with the sudden pleasure that rushed through his veins. Charles looked at him in amazement, Erik was a beautiful view to look at, spread wide with his legs, now, a little more apart shamelessly revealing himself to Charles’ eyes. Breathing heavily through his nose and his hand moving on his dick, his movements were a little too rough and the rhythm didn’t seem enjoyable at all but his lover didn’t care and kept stroking his member with the same wrong movements.  
  
''I know you won’t let me finish just from this, Would you?’’ he asked, his eyelids still closed. suddenly he brought his hand to his lips and sucked two of them, coating the digits with a thin layer of saliva. The two slicked fingers traveled south, and a shaky breath escaped Charles’ lips at the action. When he reached his entrance, he gasped loudly. ‘’I know it because you want to do it too. Even if you keep telling yourself you don’t want my dick in you, because of the children across the corridor.’’ he said. Charles was speechless, blush running deep on his pale skin and even the tips of his ears were a little pink too. It was all true, he wanted Erik and Erik wanted him, and they needed each other bodies for so many weeks from now. Seeing his lover so debauched already, makes his belly burn with anticipation, he shouldn’t be so weak, but this man beneath him drives him completely insane. He feels like giving up with his excuses already.  
  
''Co-come on, Schatz. You can’t just stare and don’t touch, I know you a little too well to tell that you’re dy-dying to… fuck!’’ Erik was struggling to keep a steady tone of voice with two of his fingers buried deep to the second knuckle. ''You’re dying to touch me all over. You won’t let your 'darling' get off just from touching his dick and with some fingers up his arse just because a bunch of brats are out there. Would you, Charles?’’ he asked again. And the last tiny bit of Charles’ will, flew out of the window with those obscene words. He sank down on his knees between each leg of the other man, and he connected their lips on a passionate kiss, at the sudden action, Erik gasped meanwhile his fingers were still working on his prostate.  
  
''You’re really that desperate to make me yours, Erik?’’ he breathed out. Marking his lover’s neck and shoulders with loud kisses, his right hand was roaming the other man’s body, stopping on his upper torso and pinching lightly his abused nipples. ''I want you so bad, darling. You have no idea of how much.’’ he was nuzzling at Erik’s chest, and the man on his back let out a content sound.  
  
''I think I have an idea of how much you want me, Charles.’’ he said with a soft chuckle. He grabbed Charles’ erection as proof of his statement, the telepath moaned a little too loud, but he bit his lips to keep them in. ‘’Get on your back’’ he instructed, and Charles did what he was told. When they shifted positions, with now Charles on his back and Erik above him, Eriks took Charles’ legs and he spread them wider, so he can occupy a better position between them.  
  
**_''The lube's on the nightstand.’’_ ** Charles' soft breathless voice sounds within his head. With the aid of his powers, he reached out for the lube and when it was on his hand (with a tiny chain around the cylindrical bottle) he opened the cap with eagerness. At the sound, the other man’s heartbeat speeded up quickly, and both of his hands went to his knees so he was on display for what was to come next.  
  
''Shall we start with two fingers?’’ Erik asked. At that, Charles made a face, blushing quickly from his chest up to his cheeks.  
  
He nodded. ''Yeah… I-I did it myself earlier when I was in the shower.’’ he can’t avoid the feeling of shame in his gut.  Erik smiles at that.  
        
''I knew it, I heard you enjoying yourself... loud and clear. I just wanted to heard it from you.’’ and Charles can't help himself so he burst into a laugh and without a warning, the tip of a finger was at his entrance. With the perfect amount of lube and two thick fingers, Charles was gasping for air by the sudden pleasure he felt running through his body. Erik was working his fingers steadily, in and out on the other man’s body, he knew how to make his lover shake and moan from just his fingers. When two fingers weren’t enough for him, he cried out.  
  
''Erik, please… just-just put another finger or gimme your prick, I don’t care. Just do something, please...'' he begged. His voice a little rough from groaning and letting noises fell from his open mouth. Erik put a third finger inside his lover, and a loud moan escape from him, and that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard.       
  
''I have barely touched you, and you're so loose already. You used your fingers pretty well earlier, Don’t you?’’ he worked his digits harder, eliciting more sounds of ecstasy while his mouth was nibbling on the soft skin before him. ‘’You prepared yourself for me, because you were so sure I was going to throw you onto a bed and have my way with you anytime soon. It’s that it, Liebling?’’ he kept kissing his skin, Charles chuckled softly.  
  
**_''I was hopeful, actually.’’_ **  the telepathic response came instantly, and the both of them laughed.  
  
After a moment, Erik withdrew his fingers very carefully but the feeling of emptiness wasn’t what Charles was looking for, so he looped his legs around Erik’s waist so they could be even closer. Erik put some lube on his member stroking it with strong movements and when he heard a soft whimper from below, he stopped his hand and lowered his head to be at Charles’ level.  
  
''You want my dick, yes?’’ Charles nodded eagerly. ''And I want to hear you… not just little mumbles, I want to really hear you. It’s that okay, Liebling? Would you like that? I would give it to you however you want, just say it and I would do it.’’ he whispered on his ear. Charles wanted to be fucked no matter what, at this point, the children and all his responsibilities were left behind and only were Erik and him, here and now.  
  
He breathed through his mouth and nodded eagerly. ''Ye-yeah I want that, Erik. I been waiting for a long time, and I-I just… I just want to feel you inside of me, please darling… I’m gonna scream if that means you’re going to fill me up anytime soon.’’ his face was bright red, his lips were open with a thin layer of saliva on them. He looked totally wrecked, his right hand took his dick and he stroked it fast with unsteady motions. Charles cried out when a hand slapped (gently) his own, because that hand belonged to Erik and he didn’t want Charles to touch himself just yet.  
  
''Turn around, so you can have what you wanted.’’ In ten seconds or less, he complied. Face down onto the mattress and pretty buttocks on display. Erik was astonish by the view before him, the soft and kissable extension of skin and the perfect curves of his lover. He covered Charles' back with his front, his head hovering Charles' own. Erik spread his legs wider and does the same with Charles' strong legs, making more room to work with. His right hand traveled on the telepath’ skin and when he reached his erection, he grabbed it and he began to stroke it firmly. With a handful of soft white sheets, Charles moaned loudly, and he was quickly overwhelmed with the sensation of Erik rutting against his butt (clearly teasing Charles).  
  
''I jerked off so many times since the last time we had sex, thinking about this moment and how good your ass felt around me. I was close to fuck you against a table three days ago. You were talking about mundane crap with some people there, but I was always looking at you, bending over so you can reach out for a new paper or licking your red lips constantly.’’ he began. Rutting faster and with more force than before, Charles couldn’t help the broken moan he made, close to the edge already. ''But now… I can have you the way I wanted then. Come on, Schatz, spread yourself wide so I can see you.’’ he spanked Charles’ right buttock once and the man gasped softly. With both hands on each one, he exposed himself and Erik stared in amazement at the perfect view. He stroked his dick one last time and placed himself at his lover's exposed hole, pushing in gently.  
  
With little resistance he bottomed out, and the sensation was overwhelming in both ends. He waits for Charles to adjust at the sudden intrusion and he touches Charles’ back in little circles trying to distract him from the discomfort of being so open. When the young man turned his head to the left with his cheek on the mattress, he moaned softly and pushed back on Erik’s dick. ‘’It doesn’t hurt so bad now…’’ he said absently, his eyelids closed. Carefully, Erik withdrew from Charles’ body and at the middle of it, he pushed in again. It was a slow rhythm but both of them sighed at every thrust, Erik have his hands on Charles’ hips for leverage and his own hips began to move faster.  
  
''E-Erik… oh fuck… Erik, c-can you touch my dick, please? Just a little bit. Yes, darling?’’ Charles breathed out roughly, gripping the sheets tightly with both hands. He was moving his body back and forth trying to find his prostate, and when his lover puts his hand on Charles’ member, the telepath let out a very loud moan while his hips moved faster. ''Deeper, come on Erik, I ne-need you deeper. I want to feel you all the way.’’ he babbled. And after three or five more thrust, Erik stopped without a warning, eliciting a groan of discomfort from Charles.  
  
''If deeper is what you want, turn around then.’’ Erik pulled out and the young man turned around on his back, ready for being penetrated again, but that didn’t happened. ''Not on your back, Charles. You know how to do it, come on…’’ seconds passed and Charles was hit with the realization of those words. Blushing a little, he went to his knees and he waited for his lover to be in place first. When Erik was ready, he put his legs on each side of the narrow waist below him, straddling his lap.  
  
''There you go, Liebling. You wanted it deep and deep it’s what you gonna get. You can do it yourself, you know how.’’ Charles nodded,  cheeks burning from mortification.  
  
He took Erik’s dick on hand and after a little stroke, he placed it on his hole with his eyes closed, and he began to impale himself with eagerness. They didn’t do this so often but the feeling was always the same, strong and more passionate. When he bottomed out his eyes snapped wide open, he looked up and his arms looped around Erik’s neck to steady himself a little bit. Charles kissed him fiercely on the lips, exploring his mouth with his own eager one, and a little moan fell from his lips when his body moved in circles trying to get a little friction on his dick.  
  
''You’re doing it so good, Charles. You always feel good around my dick, Liebling… You’re the only one who I want to do this with. The only one who makes me go insane just from kissing him.’’ It was risky, but Erik wanted Charles to know it and the long moan he made, told him that Charles was been affected by his words (in a good way). Charles hide his face on the curve of Erik’s neck, kissing the skin there and his hips moved up and down creating a rhythm.  
  
''I need to come… Erik… I need…’’ he didn’t finished, but he kept moving faster and with the right angle, he hits his prostate after so many attempts. ''Oh fuck, m-my God… there it is. Fuck me harder, Erik… please, I am doing noises like you told me to… you said you were going to fuck me however I wanted, you said that… so-so I want it harder. Fuck me harder so I could come all over our bellies.’’ Charles was panting at the end of his little rambling, and Erik was breathless too. He didn’t hesitate a second, his right arm was around Charles’ waist in an instant. He planted both feet onto the mattress and moved in and out from the other man's body, who was arching his back in ecstasy.  
  
After a few thrusts he slowed down to a rhythm a little more calm, but still, he was fucking the  man with hard movements. With his free hand, he stroked Charles’ dick quickly and his hips snapped faster again, wanting to get Charles off first. ‘’That’s it, I’ve got you. You would look so good when you come, Schatz. I’m so close already… come on, Charles, I want you to come first so I can look at your pretty face when you do it.’’ he groaned. Charles was bright red and his mouth was wide open with loud sounds falling from his lips. After a moment, the king size bed was creaking by the force of their lovemaking, along with the headboard that was banging because of the movement.  
  
With a particular thrust, Erik hits Charles’ prostate, and he noticed it by the reaction on his partner’s face. ''I’m so c-close, Erik… Er-’’ his hips moved faster, up and down without mercy.  
  
''Gott, I been missing this so much…’’ he said while his hand didn’t stopped to jerk Charles’ dick off. With the overwhelming double stimulation, he couldn’t avoid the feeling in his lower belly, like hot flames burning him from inside, he could feel his climax coming so much faster than he thought. He was bouncing frantically, his head thrown back exposing his long neck, Erik wanted nothing but mark his skin up.  
  
''Oh fuck, Erik… I-I’m-’’ he was cutted out, by the sudden feeling of his orgasm. He rode the waves of his climax bouncing on Erik's dick a little more not ready to stop yet. A thick layer of come painted both of their bellies, making their skin a little sticky with it. After a few more bounces, Charles stopped and looked up at his lover, he kissed him with all the enthusiasm he could collect. He was a little confused when Erik didn't fuck him so he could climax too, instead Erik pulled out and went to his knees before Charles.  
  
''Hey... you didn’t finish yet.’’ Charles said, a little guilty by that fact.  
  
''I know. I just wanted to finish myself off, maybe… with you kissing me.’’ and Charles looked him in the eye, in silence for five seconds or so. But he nodded in eagerness.  
  
''Yeah… I think I can do that, yeah.’’  
  
They were close now, skin against skin and his mouths inches apart, Charles was the one who closed the gap between them. It was passionate already, their mouths moving in tandem trying to explore the other, a little groan escaped from Erik and the faint sound of a hand stroking a dick flooded Charles’ ears. He took Erik's face in his hands, and he pulled away a little, just to see how swollen his partner's lips were. The man was panting hard through his open mouth, eyes closed with a frown on his face. Erik stroked his dick faster with long and rough movements, the way he liked it when he was already at the edge of his climax, and that way Charles knew it was just matter of seconds so it could come to an end.  
  
''Let me do it for you, Erik.’’ he asked, breathless. Erik was confused due his foggy head, but Charles’ hand was already on his dick, and he nodded quickly. It didn’t take long, with so many days without Charles’ willing body and the hand on his dick currently making him see stars, it would be a miracle to last more than ten seconds. When the wave of his climax hits him, his whole body shakes with the intensity of it. He jerked himself until it was almost too much to bear, and hummed contently, when he saw his seed on Charles’ skin, marking him unconsciously.  

  
''That was intense.’’ Charles said. Erik nodded in agreement, beginning to clean himself.  
  
Later that night, they were cuddling in bed, Charles' head on Erik's chest sharing kisses now and again. And when Charles’ mind drifted away for a little bit, he catches one of Sean’s thoughts, one thought involving a **_'L_** ** _oud sound coming from Charles' room'_** earlier that night. Charles should have to be mortified because a kid heard them, but he doesn’t have the energy for that at the moment. He was happy so he didn’t care much, until dawn, he was just Charles and not someone else's professor or authority figure. With that in mind, he cuddled closer to Erik, and he drifted asleep.    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not so bad?? Feedback it's always appreciated! (but be kind? I'm fragile lol)  
> I would keep writing more often, so the 'Erik/Charles' tag could have more works on it :D
> 
> Tittle by: Sex on Fire; Kings Of Leon.
> 
> Thank you for reading this nonsense! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
